


I wanna be Yours

by XocoW



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU Cabaret, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XocoW/pseuds/XocoW
Summary: Small drabble in the Cabaret AU: Being in a place where the beauty is easy to see, this new costumer is something interesting. What he is doing here, anyway? SONG: I wanna be yours by Foxy Shazam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my crack ships with Shiva! I decided to put names to the Black Saints, and the Hidden Dragon (from the manga, the blind one) is Jan

BASED IN THE SONG OF THE SAME NAME FROM _[FOXY SHAZAM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mj1NaZSORbA)_. Immediately I thought in Shiva because I even like that voice for him and of course one of my ships!

As always; Shiva is considered Genderfluid in my ffics.

Enjoy!

 

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONGS TO MASAMI KURUMADA OR/AND TOEI ANIMATION**

 

* * *

 

 

 

The lights were illuminating the streets, the crowd has being waiting to have those beautiful doors open and being received by the handsome men and beautiful women. Even if the weather was promising some rain, the people wanted to be there. It was always like this in The Sanctuary, the best cabaret in the whole city.

 

While the girls of the next shows were getting ready, the costumers were enjoying the music and the drinks. The young man in the bar was preparing them with some help from his friend who was part of the shows but not that night.

 

"Ikki, pass me the gin."

 

"Catch it, Shiryu."

 

The new waitress was enjoying seeing them working in team. They were so coordinated and perfectionist that was something delightful to see.

 

"Here is, June." Ikki placed the glass with the prepared drink over a stay and finished with a little decoration. "Tell to the costumer thanks."

 

"Why?" She asked curious. She already knew Ikki wasn't the best with human relationships so that was out of his way to be.

 

"Because it has being a long time since I prepared one of those." Ikki kept with the other orders. "But hey darling, time is money. Keep moving."

June didn’t thought twice before move towards the table.

There were so many customers with friends, even some decided to bring their wives or husbands because after all it was a show every adult could enjoy. All the newspaper were talking about the beautiful ladies, the excellent music and the great outfits that Messier Camus did for all of them. Some other praised the food, other the place that was so perfect, even some could make pages of the alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks they had. June was happy to work there, even the ladies she worked with were nice and the boys had a hard moral conduct towards them even if sometimes the girls needed to be naked in front of them. She still was surprised how good friends or at least very close were the main girls of the show and the boss, even Camus looked like a father to them and two of the guys, even if one was in fact his brother.

“Here is your drink, sir.” She smiled to the customer who was sit alone. “Would you like something else or are you waiting someone?”

The man smiled. He was tall, short hair and white skin. He was wearing a beautiful suit and his shoes were bright as the floor of the cabaret, but he was using a cane that had a beautiful dragon on it.

“It will not be necessary, I came alone…” he then turned still with the eyes closed. “Well, in fact I’m waiting for someone but she will come here very late.”

“Then would you like to see our menu?” but then her smile was removed.

“I can’t see your menu, but thanks to offer it.”

June was red and felt terrible, she didn’t notice it at all. He was blind.

“I’m so… oh my… I’m very sorry, sir, I didn’t… I mean.”

“Don’t worry.” He laughed a bit to hold his drink. “I bet isn’t normal at all a blind guy in a cabaret, is it? All this people came here to see the beauties everyone talks about… and then me.”

Before the waitress could say something, someone came close to them.

“Is there any problem here, sir?” Marin was serious but with a tiny smile that everyone knew on her.

“There is no problem.” The man opened his eyes to show a grey pupil. “She was offering me the menu but I already have a list of what I want.”

“Oh…” Marin got a bit surprised as well. “Well, let me see.” But in the moment she saw the list of customers they were waiting, Marin recognized it. It was the only one alone. “Are you Jan Skrze- Skr…”

“Skrzemicki.” He said. “But yes, that’s me.”

“Then yes, we have your menu… you asked two desserts?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Fine, then.”

“And I’m very sorry.” June said once more. “By the way… the bartender wants to say thank you for asking the drink, he hadn’t prepare it for so long.”

“Then tell him that should prepare another in the moment I finish this.” He answered.

“Now we will not bother you more, sir. We hope you… enjoy the show.”

“I will tell you how good your music was.”

The girls moved as Jan began to drink. Both were a bit surprised for this costumer for the same reason he said; this was a visual show mostly.

“Hey, may I ask?” June said before they got separate. “Why Ikki was so happy to make that drink?”

“Because it is one of the most expensive ones, and Ikki was the one who created it.” Marin shrouded. “I’m more curious to know why he is here and why did he ask two desserts…”

“Maybe he like sweet things?”

“Yeah, for sure… I think I have a theory.” Marin smiled before moved away. “I know someone else who adores that dessert.”

June couldn’t ask more because already more people were asking something to drink before the show. And after some minutes, the doors closed and the curtain opened.

The shows were a pleasure to everyone; the music was perfect as the girls and boys were dancing and singing, the food was so delicious that some people were trying to leave the plate totally clean. As the hours and shows passed, for Marin and June, even Ikki who was happy to make his cocktail, were too curious about this mysterious name.

Meanwhile, behind the stage, Shiva was being helped by Camus to use her corset. He was trying once more to fix everything in a perfect way so his body could look like a woman in the stage.

“How do you feel it?” he asked fixing the corset. “Hey, peacock…”

“Eh?” she was like in a trance seeing her cellphone. “Sorry, I didn’t listen you.”

“Leave that thing and pay me attention.” Camus began to fix the cloth under the corset so it looked more natural. “Move a bit.” Shiva did as asked and the designer felt proud. “Once again I did the best work ever… I made you a woman.”

“I’m already a woman.” She answered a bit angry.

“I was talking with your body and your corset. Anyway, get ready.”

“Ok… yeah…”

Camus was taking his tools but saw something weird on Shiva. Wasn’t totally her, there was something else in her face and the way she talked.

“What happens?” Camus asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You… you look different.”

“Oh well, today I didn’t feel totally like a girl but I like to dance and sing so there is no problem.”

“No, not that. You had being a man and come to work as nothing.” The French man then smiled. “Are you nervous, darling?”

The lady smiled with those glitter lips and her eyes were shinning. She quickly took a pose with both hands in her hips and everything around her changed to be a sexy model.

“Me? Nervous? Those guys should be the nervous ones, look this beauty!” she smiled pointing at her hips and bottom. “So, no, I’m not nervous.”

“You looked a bit nervous… ah, maybe a special guest tonight?”

Shiva couldn’t hide her blush but still with that diva personality seeing her beautiful painted nails.

“Messier Camus, please, I need to get ready.” She moved to the door but before stop to kiss his cheek. “Thank you for the help, now I will show off your creation.”

“You better do, Peacock.”

The girls threw a kiss to air before go out and change her face. Nervous was the perfect word for what she was feeling in those moments.

.

As the waitresses were cleaning around before the dessert, there were some others getting ready for the show. It was normal to have a special show from one of the ‘beauties’ from the Sanctuary before the dessert and after it they would choose someone to sit and talk with them. It was a perfect idea and Marin even gave the liberty to her girls to do so or not. Of course Shiva always said yes, because normally some men were waiting to be the lucky ones and already have gifts for the girls.

The young waitress began to clean the table that Jan was using, he was smiling and for a second turned to the stage. June could see how the man was paying attention, more like waiting for listen something.

“The next one is the Silver Peacock, isn’t?” Jan smiled to June.

She nodded but realized it wasn’t something that could work on him.

“Yes, she is the next. Do you know her?”

The man hide his face a bit with his hand, he was blushing and couldn’t hide his smile.

“I know is one of the most beautiful ladies around here… that’s what people has tell me.”

“Yes, she is.” June finished and smiled once again. “Then enjoy the show.”

As the waitress went, the lights turned off and some of them were just illuminating the stage. Jan smiled and feel a delightful feeling in all his body, it was like a rush around his veins and finished in his heart. Then the curtains opened and a guitar could be heard. There was Ikki, Hyoga and Isaak at one side as part of the musicians, but all the stage was for just a single girl.

The Silver Peacock was with a black corset and some black high heels showing her legs and a beautiful design in the back. Her hair was taken with a black ribbon and her shiny lips were so well with the purple shadow in her eyes. She began to move her hips to one side to another and seeing serious in front of her.

“ _There ain't no love like the love I could give you, babe. There ain't no song like the song I will sing you, babe_ ” those smirks and movements with her hands as if they were a heart and the way she placed her finger over her lips were making the people crazy. “ _There ain't no power like the power I need now, babe._ ” She showed the muscles in her arms with a smile. “ _I need the power, got the po – I need you babe._ ” Shiva’s hand placed in her shoulders and go down with her knees to go up quickly.

The whole dance was sensual but showing the strong of Shiva. Whoever did the choreography knew very well the strengths of the Silver Peacock.

“ _Cause I don't wanna be just anybody's boyfriend, I wanna be yours, yours, yours._ ” With closed eyes she began to point to the public still with a sensual movement of her hips going down and up with strong legs and smiling. “ _I don't wanna be just anybody's woman_ ”

“She said it wrong.” Marin sighed talking with Shaina. “Anyway, where is the girls?”

Other two girls appeared as the music kept going just to be behind Shiva and make a train noise while the principal singer winked to the costumers. Then the girls moved to be behind her and follow her in her dance. They placed a hand in her chest and another close to between their legs.

“ _There ain't no way like the way I will touch you, baby._ ” They moved their hands quickly to change in a pose with both hands in the air. “ _There ain't no time like the time we got right now, boy. There ain't no question like the question on my mind babe._ ” They again pointed to the customers who were just happy to see them. “ _You got the answer, got the an— I need you babe._ ”

The same dance Shiva did some minutes ago was repeated to just change the last part of the chorus. Marin was happy because this time she didn’t say it wrong and because was a moment where everyone adore. The stairs of the stage appeared while Ikki was playing the guitar and other two dances as well following Shiva and her movements. Five girls were now between the tables dancing, everyone dancing in the same way with those movements of hips and going down and up.

“ _Cause I don't wanna be just anybody's boyfriend, I wanna be yours, yours, yours._ ” Shiva smiled in the moment she pointed where the lonely table was. “ _I don't wanna be just anybody's man…_ ” she moved quickly to sit over the table and placed one of her legs in the chair’s arm. “ _I want to be yours!_ ”

“I knew it.” Marin smiled even if again Shiva did the mistake to refer herself as a ‘boyfriend’ in that part of the song. “It was too suspicious.”

As the song keep going, Shiva was dancing playful around the chair where Jan was sitting, touching his shoulders and coming close enough to whisper on is ear. At some point sat down over his lap.

“ _Uuhu… CHOO CHOO!_ ” she made some funny faces to then move her arm to imitate the train sound.

When the music turned off, Shiva just turned to see the guy who was sitting under her.

“Hello…” she said in a whisper to kiss his cheek and stand up and give a bow to the customers.

Everyone was clapping as the lights turned on and the waitress began to move. Some guys were happy to have a girl at their side, others just began to talk with their friends saying it was a bit unfair not having the same luck than Jan was enjoying.

“Here is your dessert.” June smiled coming close while Shiva turned to face Jan who was standing up. “You are lucky or… did you saw the future?” June saw them both. “Two desserts, and exactly the ones that Shiva likes!”

“This man is for sure a gentleman.” Shiva smiled coming close to hold his arm and place a hand in his shoulder. “I will gladly enjoy the dessert with you, honey.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” Jan smiled. “Oh and, June?” he took the attention of the girl who was almost going. “Bring me some dark coffee and for the lady…”

“A cappuccino, please.”

“And tell to the musicians that they were perfect.”

“Of course, sir. In a minute I will come back.”

“Ikki will love you so much.” Shiva said coming close to place his arms over his shoulders. “First you asking his drink and now saying he plays perfect? I though your boyfriend here was me…”

“Now I might be jealous, looks like this man and me have the same tastes.” He came close to kiss Shiva but she stopped him. “Why?”

“I’m in the work, hunny.” She smiled to kiss him. “Now, let’s enjoy the dessert.”

“Take a sit, beautiful queen.”

Shiva giggled a bit and pushed him to make him sit and quickly sat over his lap.

“Are you like this with all your customers?” Jan asked while Shiva was taking some of the strawberry shortcake. “Or am I special?”

“Oh, I’m just like this with special customers….” Shiva gave him some of the cake and kissed his cheek. “All the cuddles and love is only for you.”

“Don’t you think your boss will get a bit angry that you choose me? Your boyfriend? You could choose another randomly...”

The girls sighed as she was enjoying her piece of cake. Then just came close to hold his hand and don’t let anyone see it.

“ _I don’t want to be anybody’s boyfriend, I wanna be yours, yours…_ ” a gentle kiss made them smile. “Yours, my handsome Jan.”


End file.
